Adventure Bay
Adventure Bay is a city that is the main setting of the TV series PAW Patrol. Ryder and his PAW Patrol team live in Adventure Bay, where they help solve many problems that occur in and around the city. The flag of the city, as flown at City Hall. It is orange, and present on it are four green hills protruding from water, the lighthouse on one of them and a purple whale in the foreground, all in front of a large sunset. Flag.png|Flag showing The City Hall is where Mayor Goodway works and lives with her "purse chicken", Chickaletta. A golden statue of great-great-great-great grandpa Grover Goodway, Adventure Bay's first mayor, stands in front of the entrance of the City Hall, as well as a golden statue of Chickaletta. City Hall.png|Fully viewed City hill The headquarters of the PAW Patrol, Ryder and his team of pups (except Everest and Tracker) live here. The pups prepare for their missions here when an emergency occurs. Lookoutaaaa.png|Fully viewed the lookout A relaxing getaway location, the PAW Patrol love the beach and so do the residents of Adventure Bay. The turtles come to the beach every year to lay their eggs, as seen in "Pups Save the Sea Turtles" and "Rocky Saves Himself". The beach tends to need a cleanup after a storm or regularly after it gets littered to the point of endangerment. Beach.png|How the beach looks This is on the border of Adventure Bay. Farther down the bay you will most likely see Seal Island. It's the home of Giant sea slug, Giant octopus, Giant baby octopus, Wally, Walinda and the Baby walrus pup. The Bay.PNG A small island that is located farther away from the city, it houses Cap'n Turbot, Francois Turbot and the Adventure Bay Lighthouse. Sealisland.png A local restaurant and grocery shop in Adventure Bay, it is owned by Mr. Porter. 185px-Resurant.PNG When you want to leave or enter Adventure Bay, the fastest way is by train, and Adventure Bay is sometimes a pit stop for trains that have to stop to be fueled or drop off or pick up supplies, deliveries, and passengers. Train Station.png This playground is located in the middle of Adventure Bay; it is the PAW Patrol's favorite place to play and chill out. Park.png|Fully viewed The pup park This is where the pups get groomed and bathed by Katie. She also helps them when they get hurt or sick, such as when Rubble sprained his paw in "Pup Pup Boogie", but this has phased out since Marshall received his EMT gear. Katie's Grooming Shop.png|Fully viewed Katie's pet parlor This is a farm just on the outskirts of Adventure Bay. Farmer Yumi lives here with her husband, Farmer Al, her cow, Bettina, her goat, Garbie, her two pigs, Emma and Corny, and many other animals. Farmer Yumi's Farm.png|Fully viewed Farmer Yumi's farm This is where people go to snowboard, ski, and have some fun. The resort is owned by Jake and the home of Everest. Jake's Snowboarding Resort.png|Fully viewed Jake's snowboarding resort The museum are located inside City Hall. It's first mentioned in "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot" and shown for the first time in "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties". Category:Locations Category:Locations by Position to Adventure Bay Category:Cities Category:Partially Protected